


Lixie Takes a Fall

by Unwary_Unicorn



Series: The Hyungs' Adventures with Little Lix [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwary_Unicorn/pseuds/Unwary_Unicorn
Summary: "At least give me a head start Hyung," he whined petulantly with at pout playing on his lips."You have two seconds," Chan whispered in his ear before letting him go.Felix immediately bolted from the bathroom in the direction of the living room.Truth be told, Chan never planned on letting him get too far. He instantly gave chase and as soon as he rounded the corner to the living room he saw Felix darting around the couch and then let out a yelp when he slipped.





	Lixie Takes a Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
This is my first work so kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Felix was standing in front of the bathroom mirror when Chan came in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

  
"Morning Hyung."

  
Chan hummed in reply and nosed at Felix's neck and Felix continued his morning routine with his hyung glued to his back.

  
"Hmmm, that smells good," Chan began in his sleep husky voice. "Is that the new moisturizer I bought you?"

  
"Yep," Felix replied, popping the p. "You gonna brush your teeth Hyung?"

  
"I did it this morning when I got back from the studio."

  
Felix huffed, "Chan, you have to have to stop that. You're going to burn yourself out."

  
Chan decided to ignore the lack of honorifics as he began rubbing his hands up and down Felix's sides under the hoodie he was wearing. "I'm sorry Lix, it won't happen again. I finished the song last night."

  
"You always say that Hyung. But you're not going to let yourself rest because you have to edit the song, and then have us record it, and then we'll have promotions. Gods know none of us get enough sleep then."

  
"I'm sorry, Baby. I'll really try to keep my time in the studio reasonable," Chan acquiesced, squeezing Felix's waist. He heard a small sound and when he looked up to the mirror he saw Felix biting his lip.

  
At first, he was confused, until he squeezed Felix's waist again and he heard the same noise. That's when Felix looked up to meet Chan's gaze in the mirror and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

  
"At least give me a head start Hyung," he whined petulantly with at pout playing on his lips.

  
"You have two seconds," Chan whispered in his ear before letting him go. Felix immediately bolted from the bathroom in the direction of the living room.

  
Truth be told, Chan never planned on letting him get too far. He instantly gave chase and as soon as he rounded the corner to the living room he saw Felix darting around the couch and then let out a yelp when he slipped.  
Chan quickly ran to his side and before he could kneel down Felix burst into tears.

  
"Daddy," he cried out, lifting his arms up to Chan.

  
"Oh Baby," Chan cooed as he knelt down to pick Felix up. "You took a pretty hard fall, didn't you?" Felix didn't reply from where his face was buried in Chan's shoulder as he brought them to the couch.

  
As soon as Chan sat down he began rubbing Felix's back to calm him down.  
"You're okay Baby. You took a bit of a fall but you'll be alright," Felix sniffed and tightened his arms around Chan's neck before letting go to lean back. "There's my baby boy. How are you doing?"

  
"It hurts."

  
"Where does it hurt Baby?"

  
Felix blushed and looked down to his hands in his lap as he whispered quietly.

  
"What was that baby," Chan lifted Felix's face to meet his eyes. "I couldn't hear you."

  
"My bum," his ears turned a deep shade of red as Chan held in a chuckle at his reluctance.

  
"Aw, Baby. Your cute little bum hurts?"  
Felix's eyes grew wide as he weakly pushed at Chan's shoulder.

  
"Daddy!"

  
"What Baby? Is my little boy embarrassed because he slipped and hurt himself," Chan asked. Felix nodded and raised his hand to rub away any remaining tears. But Chan gently stopped him and lightly dabbed at Felix's cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater.

  
"Careful Lixie, you're gonna wipe away your freckles," Felix gasped and lifted a hand up to touch his cheeks. "And we don't want that do we?"

  
Felix vigorously shook his head and Chan dried off the last remaining tear. "There, all done."

  
"Are my freckles still there?" Felix asked in a hushed tone as if he were afraid Chan would say he had wiped some away.

  
"Yeah, they're all there baby," Chan replied but Felix looked apprehensive. "Want Daddy to prove it?"

  
Felix nodded once and Chan immediately began scattering kisses all over Felix's cheeks.

  
"No Daddy, stop," Felix giggled but made no move to push Chan away.

  
"Does my baby feel better now," Chan asked between kisses and pulled away to let Felix respond.

  
"Baby feels better now. Daddy has healing kissies," Felix giggled shyly.

  
"That's good Baby. Would you like to watch a movie with Daddy?"

  
Felix nodded and, with help from Chan, adjusted himself so he was sitting sideways on his lap.

  
"What would you like to watch Baby?"

  
"Hmm, Daddy choose, please," Felix asked, nuzzling into Chans shoulder.  
Chan nodded and kissed Felix's forehead as he settled on Zootopia.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
I'm planning on adding more chapters for the other members with Little Lixie


End file.
